Everything Has Changed
by Kishiro Haisane
Summary: Semua kehidupan Kuroko berubah setelah kepindahannya. Apakah Kuroko akan merasakan kebahagiaan dan tertawa? Atau dia akan merasakan penderitaan dan kesedihan? Bagaimana Kuroko akan menyelesaikan masalah demi masalah? *Bad Summary* Pairing : AkaFem!Kuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything Has Changed**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Kuroko No Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, OC, alur berantakan, Typo, cerita ngawur, Fem!Kuroko, garing, membosankan, DLL.**

 **.**

 **RnR?**

 **Welcome Readers-sama and Silent Readers**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

"Indah." Gumam gadis itu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju 'sesuatu' yang dia sebut indah. Banyak orang yang menuju tempat itu untuk menimba ilmu dan berbagi ilmu. Ya, tempat itu adalah sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dia menimba ilmu di sekolah itu. Tahun lalu, dia bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda dan di kota yang berbeda. Gadis itu terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah yang megah yang sekarang menjadi tujuannya setiap hari. Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Tapi sayang tidak ada yang bisa melihat senyum itu, bahkan melihat gadis itu. Dia bukan hantu, hanya keberadaannya sulit terdeteksi. Dia terus berjalan dan memasuki gedung itu.

 **xxx**

"Mulai hari ini dia akan menjadi siswa kelas 2-A dan menjadi teman kalian." Kagari-sensei memegang pundak gadis itu.

"Kuroko Tetsuna-desu, yoroshiku." Gadis bersurai biru cerah itu membungkuk.

Setelah itu, matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang sangat familiar. Matanya membulat melihat orang itu, begitu juga orang itu. Seorang pemuda bersurai crimson dan berwajah tampan.

"Kuroko?"

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi Seijuro, pria yang sedang memperhatikan dan di perhatikan oleh Kuroko yang belum lama ini kalah di pertandingan final Winter Cup melawan Seirin High School-sekolah lama Kuroko- duduk di bangku ke-2 deret ke-2 dari kanan Kuroko. Ah, itu kekalahan pertama Akashi. Pahit dan menyakitkan tapi dia berterima kasih pada Seirin, terutama pada Kuroko yang membuat'nya' kembali dan mengusir pergi 'dia'. Ya, Akashi yang dulu, pemuda yang baik dan bagai orang yang di berkati telah kembali, dan Akashi yang absolut, yang menganggap dirinya selalu benar karena memenangkan segalanya sudah lenyap.

"Baiklah, Kuroko-san, silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong." Perintah Kagari-sensei, guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas 2-A.

"Hai' Sensei." Kuroko duduk di bangku yang kosong, bangku ke-2 deret ke-3 dari sebelah kanan Sensei. (sebelah kanan bangku Akashi)

"Baiklah sensei akan mengulang materi yang kita bahas kemarin."

Pelajaran berlangsung kondusif. Akashi seperti biasa memperhatikan penjelasan Kagari-sensei dan mencatat hal-hal penting. Kuroko meski terlihat santai dia selalu memperhatikan pelajaran Kagari-sensei. Sesekali Akashi melirik ke arah Kuroko yang sedang mencatat. Banyak pertanyaan di benak Akashi. 'Kenapa tiba-tiba dia pindah ke sini? Lalu dia tinggal di mana? Setahuku Kuroko tidak punya rumah di Kyoto, apakah dia punya saudara di sini? Lalu bagaimana dengan tim basket Seirin? Dan bukankah dia pacar Kagami? Ah, kenapa aku menjadi penasaran seperti ini?' Ucap Akashi dalam hati.

' **Tong ting ting tong..'**

Jam makan siang telah tiba. Kuroko mengeluarkan bento yang di buatkan ibunya.

"Kuroko, ikutlah denganku." Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, kita mau ke mana?"

"Ikut saja."

Kuroko menuruti perintah Akashi dan masih membawa bentonya. Sepanjang jalan, Akashi menggandeng tangan Kuroko, membuat para siswa yang mereka lewati bertanya-tanya.

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"Aku belum pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya."

"Apa dia murid baru?"

"Kenapa Akashi-sama menggangdengnya?"

"Apa mereka berpacaran?"

Akashi terus menggandeng Kuroko tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang dia lewati, sedangkan Kuroko..

"Akashi-kun, mereka membicarakan kita, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?"

"Biarkan saja mereka, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"Eh?" Kuroko terkejut mendengar kalimat Akashi.

Tidak lama, mereka sampai di atap. Akashi melepaskan tangan Kuroko dan berjalan menuju pagar dan di ikuti Kuroko. Kuroko masih membawa bentonya.

"Kuroko.."

"Hm?" Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya pada Akashi.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pindah ke sini? Setahuku keluargamu tidak memiliki rumah di Kyoto, dan kau meninggalkan Seirin?"

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya ke langit biru yang cerah secerah surai panjangnya dan tersenyum.

"Entahlah, Akashi-kun, semua terjadi begitu saja dan yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menuruti perintah Tou-san."

"Tou..san?"

"Ya, Tou-san"

 ***Flashback***

"kenapa Tou-san?"

"Tou-san tidak perlu mengatakan alasannya, kau dan ibumu akan aman di Kyoto."

"Tapi kami akan tinggal di mana?"

"Tou-san sudah menghubungi Oba-chan mu di Kyoto, kau akan tinggal bersama keluarganya."

"Oba..chan?"

"Ya, kau akan tinggal bersama mereka."

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hai' Tou-san."

Berat hatinya melakukan perintah sang Ayah. Tapi, dia tidak punya pilihan. Menolak berapa kali pun sia-sia.

-Di Seirin-

"APA?! Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu, Kuroko-chan?" Aida Riko, pelatih tim basket Seirin terkejut.

"Maaf, Riko-senpai, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Kuroko tertunduk.

"Lalu, kau akan meninggalkan kami?" Hyuuga Junpei, kapten tim basket Seirin bertanya dengan wajah kecewa.

"Um!" Kuroko mengangguk. "Maafkan aku, minna-san."

"Jangan meminta maaf begitu, Kuroko.. Itu bukan salahmu." Kali ini Kagami Taiga, Ace tim basket Seirin mengusap kepala biru Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun.." Air mata tiba-tiba mengalir. "Maafkan aku, Kagami-kun, aku harus meninggalkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa Kuroko, sebenarnya cukup menyakitkan untukku, setelah kau menolakku, kau pergi. Tapi aku tidak berhak melarangmu."

Kuroko terdiam memandang Kagami yang memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Hentikan senyum palsumu itu, Kagami-kun. Aku membencinya."

Senyuman Kagami langsung menghilang.

"Tim ini akan menjalani hal-hal yang sulit tanpamu, Kuroko."

"Hyuuga-senpai, jangan bicara seperti itu, aku hanya manager, dan selama ini aku tidak terlalu banyak membantu jadi.."

"Sudah cukup!" Riko memotong kalimat Kuroko. "Kuroko-chan, jika kau harus pergi, silahkan pergi. Jangan khawatirkan kami, lagi pula kita semua masih bisa bertemu lagi kan? Bagaimana pun juga, Kuroko-chan tetap bagian dari Seirin! Kita adalah keluarga, Kuroko-chan." Riko tersenyum tulus dan membuat Kuroko merasa lega meski dia merasa bersalah melihat Kagami yang sedang pundung.

"Sudahlah, Kagami.. kau kan sudah di tolak 2 kali oleh Kuroko, tidak ada gunanya kau mengharapkan Kuroko, lagi pula dia sudah menyukai A-" Kuroko segera membekap mulut Izuki Shun.

"Izuki-senpai tolong jangan membongkar rahasiaku." Kuroko berbisik pada Izuki.

"Siapa? Siapa yang kau suka, Kuroko?" Kagami bertanya dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Tidak ada, Kagami-kun.." Kuroko tersenyum.

"Sudahlah kalian semua! Kuroko, jangan khawatirkan kami." Sang kapten tersenyum.

Hati Kuroko lega melihat senyuman teman-temannya itu.

"Arigatou, minna-san." Kuroko membungkukkan badannya dan pergi.

 ***Flashback End***

"Begitu ya? Aku pikir kau dan Kagami berpacaran." Terlihat perasaan lega dari wajah Akashi, entah lega karena sudah mendapat jawaban Kuroko atau lega mengetahui Kuroko belum menjadi milik siapapun.

"Tidak, Akashi-kun. Aku menganggapnya sebagai sahabat saja."

"Lalu, kau tinggal bersama Oba-chan mu?"

"Aku tinggal di rumahnya bersama Kaa-san, Ba-chan, Ji-chan dan Nii-san."

"Begitu ya?" Wajah Akashi terlihat datar namun tatapannya penuh makna.

Kuroko membuka kotak bentonya.

"Akashi-kun, kau tidak makan?"

"Ah? Aku biasa makan siang bersama anggota klub basket."

"Kalau begitu, karena Akashi-kun di sini, Akashi-kun harus makan denganku!"

Kuroko mengambil salah satu makanan dengan sumpitnya dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Akashi.

"Ini untuk Akashi-kun, Kaa-san yang memasaknya."

Akashi memakan makanan yang di suapkan ke mulutnya. 'Masakan Kaa-san ya? Jadi seperti ini rasanya? enak sekali.' Akashi tersenyum.

"Enak kan?"

Akashi mengangguk.

"Jika Akashi-kun mau, aku bisa membawakan bekal dari Kaa-san untuk Akashi-kun." Kuroko tersenyum.

"Kau sedikit berubah ya, Kuroko."

"Eh? Berubah?"

"Kau lebih sering tersenyum. Saat di Teiko, setiap hari aku selalu melihat wajah datarmu, dan sekarang kau tersenyum, kau berubah."

"Benarkah?" Kuroko melihat langit biru cerah. "Kaa-san selalu bilang padaku, tersenyum akan membuat hati dan pikiran menjadi lebih baik, makannya aku mecoba tersenyum dan kata-kata itu benar."

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku lebih suka melihat senyummu dari pada wajah datarmu." Akashi tertawa kecil seakan menggoda Kuroko.

Kuroko tersenyum dan kembali memberi-lebih tepatnya menyuapi- Akashi makan siangnya.

"Kuroko, jika kau mau kau bisa menjadi manager di timku."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, tapi apa kau tidak bermain saja? Maksudku kau bergabung ke tim basket putri."

"Aku lebih suka menjadi manager, lagi pula aku terus memikirkan kata-kata Akashi-kun waktu itu."

 ***Flashback***

Sebelum pertandingan Final Winter Cup, Akashi bertemu dengan Kuroko.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa membimbing Seirin sampai sejauh ini." Ucap Akashi bernada dingin.

"Akashi-kun akan menyesal jika meremehkan kami." Kuroko pun menjawab dengan nada dingin.

"Meremehkan kalian? Jangan bercanda! Aku akan menghancurkan siapa saja lawanku, meski itu kau, Tetsuna!"

"Lakukan saja, tapi kali ini Akan aku ajarkan pada Akashi-kun bagaimana rasa kekalahan itu." Kuroko masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Kekalahan? Aku tidak pernah merasakannya dan tidak akan pernah merasakannya, aku yang sudah menemukan bakat basketmu, Tetsuna, kau hanya seorang pengguna misdirection dan kau tidak akan bisa berkembang, kau adalah pemain bayangan yang hanya sedikit membantu tim, lagi pula saat ini kau hanya seorang manager di Seirin, jadi kau tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu padaku! Sadarilah posisimu!"

Akashi meninggalkan Kuroko yang mematung di tempat itu.

 ***Flashback End***

"Maafkan aku, Kuroko.."

"Akashi-kun tidak perlu meminta maaf, lagi pula yang mengatakan itu bukan Akashi-kun yang sekarang kan?"

Akashi menatap Kuroko yang masih tersenyum. 'Terbuat dari apa hatimu itu, Kuroko?' Tanya Akashi dalam hati.

"Bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi, sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke kelas." Kuroko menutup kotak bentonya yang sudah kosong itu.

"Kau benar." Akashi kembali menggandeng tangan Kuroko.

Pelajaran berikutnya di mulai.

 **xxx**

" _Kau sudah pulang atau belum?"_

"Belum, Akashi-kun memintaku ke gym untuk meminta izin pada pelatih agar bisa menjadi manager di timnya."

" _Kau pulang jam berapa?"_

"Entahlah, jika Nii-san keberatan, aku akan pulang sendiri."

" _Jangan bodoh! Aku akan kena marah jika tidak menjeputmu, meski aku tidak mau melakukannya."_

"Terserah Nii-san saja, maaf kalau sudah merepotkan."

" _Iya, kau sangat merepotkan, Tetsuna!"_

"Maaf…"

" _Beritahu aku kalau kau sudah pulang!"_

"Hai' Nii-san."

Kuroko menutup flip ponsel biru mudanya. Wajahnya terlihat datar meski hatinya sakit dengan perlakuan Kakak sepupunya yang sepertinya tidak menyukai kehadirannya.

"Pelatih, dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuna." Ucap Akashi menggandeng tangan Kuroko.

"Oh, jadi kau ya? Hm.. baiklah, kau menjadi manager di Rakuzan." Pelatih menyetujui keputusan Akashi.

"Pelatih, aku hanya ingin Kuroko menjadi manager khusus tim inti saja."

"Baiklah, aku percaya pada keputusanmu, Akashi."

"Arigatou, pelatih." Kuroko membungkukkan badannya.

Mereka memulai pelatihan.

"Oi, Akashi, dia kan manager Seirin, kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Hayama pada Akashi.

"Dia pindah dari Tokyo ke Kyoto dan bersekolah di sini."

"Apa kau yakin dia bisa menjadi manager di sini? Maksudku kita kan kalah saat melawan timnya, apakah dia akan meremehkan kita dan memperlakukan kita dengan tidak baik?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, dia gadis yang baik, dia juga teman baikku sewaktu di Teiko, jadi percayalah padanya."

"Ba..baiklah.."

-Saatnya istirahat-

Kuroko membagikan minuman dan handuk pada setiap pemain inti.

"Arigatou, Kuroko." Ucap Akashi.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum.

"A..akashi..anoo..apakah..boleh jika aku izin membeli makanan? Etooo..saat makan siang tadi..aku tidak sempat..jadi..boleh atau..tidak?" Hayama meminta izin pada Akashi dengan nada bicara ketakutan.

"Kenapa meminta izin padaku? Mintalah pada pelatih."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa melarangmu jika kau lapar, jadi izin saja pada pelatih."

"Benarkah? Kau mengizinkan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ah..aku belum terbiasa dengan perubahanmu yang sangat drastis, biasanya kau akan mengacungkan gunting jika aku meminta izin keluar saat pelatihan berlangsung, kau yang sekarang terlalu baik."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak berubah, aku hanya kembali karena Akashi yang absolut sekarang sudah tidak ada."

"Baiklah, semoga aku cepat terbiasa dengan Akashi yang baik hati." Hayama berdiri dan bergegas menghampiri pelatih.

"Akashi-kun.."

"Ada apa Kuroko?"

"Apakah Akashi-kun tahu jalan menuju rumah keluarga Mayuzumi?"

"Mayuzumi? Maksudmu Mayuzumi-san pengguna misdirection?"

"Um!" Kuroko mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, rumahnya searah dengan rumahku."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bisakah kita pulang bersama? Aku tidak mau merepotkan Nii-san, jadi.."

"Tunggu.. Nii-san? Dan rumah keluarga Mayuzumi? Jangan-jangan kau adik Mayuzumi-san?" Mibuchi tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Um!" Kuroko mengangguk.

"HEEHH?! Benarkah?" Nebuya sampai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hanya adik sepupu, senpai." Kali ini Kuroko memasang wajah datar.

"Tapi kalian cukup mirip, aku jarang menyadari keberadaan Mayuzumi-san, dan jika tadi kau tidak memberi minuman dan berbicara pada Sei-chan, aku juga tidak akan menyadarimu."

"Benarkah?" Wajah Kuroko masih datar.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Kuroko." Akashi menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Arigatou, Akashi-kun."

* * *

 **TBC? or Delete?**

Maaf atas segala Typo, tanda baca yang salah dan kata-kata yang membingungkan. **  
**

Di sini Kishi bikin Akashi manggil Kuroko pakai nama keluarga, soalnya baca di manga waktu Seirin vs. Rakuzan, setelah Akashi yang dulu kembali dia manggil Kuroko pakai nama keluarga, bukan Tetsuya.

Mohon Reviewnya.

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.

Arigatou~


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything Has Changed**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Kuroko No Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, OC, alur berantakan, Typo, cerita ngawur, Fem!Kuroko, garing, membosankan, DLL.**

 **.**

 **RnR?**

 **Welcome Readers-sama and Silent Readers**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Kuroko." Akashi menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Arigatou, Akashi-kun."

-Latihan selesai-

"Nii-san, aku akan pulang dengan Akashi-kun dan 3 senpai lainnya, jadi Nii-san tidak perlu menjemputku."

" _Bagus kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu repot."_

Kuroko segera menutup flip ponselnya. Kali ini raut wajah Kuroko memang datar tapi tatapannya terlihat kesal.

"Ada apa, Kuroko-chan?" Hayama melihat wajah datarnya.

"Tidak ada, senpai."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang!"

Mereka pulang bersama. Dalam perjalanan, mereka bercanda bersama, terutama Hayama dan Nebuya yang adu mulut dan Mibuchi yang melerai, membuat Kuroko tertawa kecil.

"Kalian mengingatkanku pada Hyuuga-senpai dan Kiyoshi-senpai!"

"Oh, pria tampan berkacamata itu ya?" Mibuchi bertanya sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di pipi.

"Hyuuga-senpai dan Kiyoshi-senpai selalu adu mulut, dan bagiku itu lucu." Kuroko tersenyum, membuat para pemuda itu-not included Mibuchi- mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipi mereka.

"Oy! Tetsuna!" Tedengar suara Mayuzumi dari belakang mereka.

"HUUAAAA!" Mereka terkejut-minus Akashi dan Kuroko-

"Nii-san?"

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan! Ayo pulang!" Mayuzumi menarik tangan Kuroko.

"Lepaskan, Nii-san! Sakit!" Kuroko berusaha melepaskan diri dari Mayuzumi yang sepertinya sedang marah.

"Diam! Kaa-san memarahiku karena aku tidak menjemputmu! Apa kau sengaja melakukannya agar aku kena marah, ha?!"

"Apa maksud Nii-san? Aku kan sudah pulang bersama mereka! Lepaskan!" Kuroko menghempaskan tangannya dan berhasil terlepas dari genggaman kencang Mayuzumi.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku harap kau segera pergi dari kehidupanku!"

"Tenang saja, itu akan segera terjadi!" Kuroko meninggalkan Mayuzumi dan yang lainnya.

"Kuroko!" Akashi mengejar Kuroko yang berlari menjauh.

Tidak ada air mata, tapi dada Kuroko terasa sesak karena perlakuan Mayuzumi.

"Kuroko!" Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun.." Kuroko berhenti dan memandang Akashi.

"Tadi itu.." Akashi melepaskan tangan Kuroko.

Kuroko tertunduk.

"Ya begitulah, Nii-san tidak menyukai kehadiranku, menurutnya aku sangat merepotkan."

"Begitu ya?" Akashi kembali menarik tangan Kuroko.

"Eh?"

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kuroko hanya terdiam. Jarak ke rumah Mayuzumi sudah dekat.

"Arigatou, Akashi-kun." Kuroko membungkuk setelah mereka sampai di depan rumah Mayuzumi.

"Tet-chan, sudah pulang?" Terdengar suara ibu Kuroko dari dalam.

"Tadaima, Kaa-san.." Ucap kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Ah! Ada teman Tet-chan ya? Arigatou sudah mengantar Tet-chan pulang, jika tidak keberatan maukah..Ettoo.."

"Akashi Seijuro."

"Akashi-kun mampir dulu?"

"Maaf tapi sudah gelap, saya harus pulang."

"Arigatou Akashi-kun, untuk hari ini."

"Tidak usah seperti itu, mulai besok kita selalu pulang bersama, ya!"

Kuroko menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Hai'.."

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang."

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Akashi-kun."

Akashi pulang dan Kuroko masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia menuju ke kamarnya yang cukup luas, karena rumah keluarga Mayuzumi cukup besar. Dia membersihkan dirinya dan duduk di kursi meja belajarnya.

"Tetsunaa.. Saatnya makan malam, nak.." Suara bibi memanggil Kuroko.

"Hai'.." Kuroko segera menuju meja makan.

Sementara itu…

"Tadaima.." Suara sang Tuan Muda langsung di sambut oleh para maid.

"Okaeri, Seijuro-sama."

Akashi segera melesat ke kamarnya, membersihkan diri dan duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku tapi pikirannya sedang terbang jauh.

'Apakah Kuroko akan baik-baik saja? Kenapa Mayuzumi-san memperlakukan dia dengan sangat buruk?'

 **xxx**

Pagi datang. Kuroko membuka manik biru cerahnya. 05.28. Dia bangun 2 menit lebih awal dari alarmnya.

"Cepat bangun! Aku tidak mau terlambat kuliah hanya karena kesiangan mengantarmu ke sekolah!" Mayuzumi membuka tirai jendela di kamar Kuroko.

"Kalau tidak mau mengantarku, jangan lakukan. Aku bisa meminta Akashi-kun menjemputku." Kuroko menjawab dengan wajah datar.

"Memang kau ini siapa? Seorang puteri?"

"Berisik." Kuroko meninggalkan Mayuzumi dengan ekpresi datarnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, Kuroko merapikan diri. Mengenakan seragam Rakuzan High School kali ini dia berniat menjepit poninya ke arah kiri dengan 2 jepitan rambut tipis berwarna coklat tua karena dia tidak mau rambutnya menghalangi penglihatannya. Rambutnya yang sudah melebihi bahu dia biarkan terurai. Tidak lupa dia mengenakan kalung berbandul batu _light blue topaz_ berukuran sedang yang berbentuk tetesan air pemberian ibunya. Tidak menggunakan aksesoris yang berlebihan, dia lebih suka penampilang yang sederhana.

"Yosh!"

Dia bergegas menuju meja makan.

"Lama sekali!" Ucap Mayuzumi dengan ekspresi datar.

"Berisik!" Ekspresi Kuroko tidak kalah datar.

"Chihiro, jangan bersikap seperti itu pada Tetsuna!" Bibi menegur Mayuzumi.

"Apa aku harus berpura-pura bersikap baik padanya? Aku tidak mau!"

"Itu tidak perlu! Lagi pula aku tidak membutuhkan sikap baikmu itu!" Kuroko berbicara dengan nada kesal tapi wajahnya tetap datar.

"Baguslah! Sejak awal aku memang membencimu, bahkan sejak aku pertama kali melihat wajahmu!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Baguslah! Akan lebih bagus lagi kalau kau tidak mengganggu kehidupanku dan segera pindah dari sini, kau hanya menyusahkanku! Aku muak melihat wajah jelekmu itu!"

"Itu yang aku inginkan sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini! Aku tahu kau membenciku, aku lebih membencimu dan tenang saja, aku akan segera pergi dari kehidupanmu!"

Kuroko meninggalkan meja makan tanpa sepatah kata pun. Dia berlari keluar, air matanya mengalir padahal dia sudah menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar.

"Tet-chan!" Ibu Kuroko segera mengejarnya.

"CHIHIRO! Kau keterlaluan! Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu pada Tetsuna! Kaa-san akan menghukumu atas perbuatanmu ini!"

Bibi hendak berdiri dan mengejar Kuroko dan ibunya tapi gerakannya otomatis terhenti saat dia mendengar decitan ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal dan suara benda yang saling bertabrakan.

"KAA-SAAAAANNNNNN!" Jeritan Kuroko terdengar jelas di telinga mereka.

Tanpa berpikir mereka langsung menuju tempat kejadian itu. Mereka terkejut melihat Ibu Kuroko terlentang di depan mobil berwarna putih, dan bersimbah darah. Kuroko berada di sebelah ibunya, menangis.

"Kotomi!" Bibi menghampiri mereka berdua.

Mayuzumi mematung melihat peristiwa itu. Sedangkan paman segera menelpon ambulance.

"Te..Tet-chan.." Sang ibu berusaha meyakinkan sang anak bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Kaa-san..bertahanlah.." Kuroko berusaha memangku ibunya dan air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

Sementara itu, Akashi yang rumahnya searah dengan Kuroko berada di dalam mobil yang mengantarnya ke sekolah.

"Ada apa itu?" Akashi bertanya pada supirnya.

"Sepertinya terjadi kecelakaan."

Akashi berpikir. 'Kecelakaan? Bukankah di depan sana adalah rumah Mayuzumi-san? Jangan-jangan?' Akashi segera membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

"Seijuro-sama!"

"Jangan pedulikan aku, aku akan jalan kaki ke sekolah." Akashi menjawab sambil berlari ke tempat kejadian.

Sesampainya di sana, dia melihat Mayuzumi sedang mematung, dan di depannya terlihat Kuroko sedang memangku seorang wanita yang bersimbah darah.

' **Wiyu wiyu'**

Ambulance datang. Petugas segera membawa masuk Ibu Kuroko. Kuroko dan Bibinya juga ikut.

"Kuroko!" Akashi menahan tangan Kuroko yang penuh darah itu.

"Akashi-kun.." Kuroko mengode Akashi agar ikut masuk juga.

Mereka segera melesat ke rumah sakit.

 ***Cklek***

Dokter keluar.

"Nyonya Kuroko kehilangan banyak darah dan kami sudah melakukan transfusi darah padanya, tapi kami belum tahu pasti luka dalam yang dia alami."

"Kaa-san akan selamat kan, Sensei?"

Dokter itu menatap Kuroko. Dia menghela nafas.

"Maaf saat ini kami sedang berusaha, jadi tolong sabar ya."

Dokter meinggalkan Kuroko dan yang lainnya.

"Kaa-san.." Kuroko masih menangis.

Akashi memandang Kuroko, entah kenapa hatinya ikut tersayat melihat tangisan Kuroko. Ini pertama kalinya Akashi melihat Kuroko menangis hingga sesenggukan. Kuroko menatap kedua tangannya dan seragamnya yang penuh dengan darah. Badannya bergetar melihat begitu banyak darah di tubuhnya.

"Da..darah?" Suara Kuroko sekarang terdengar ketakutan.

"Kuroko?" Perlahan Akashi mengusap surai biru Kuroko bermaksud menenangkannya.

"Aku..sudah membuat Kaa-san terluka.."

"Itu kecelakaan Kuroko, itu bukan salahmu.."

"Itu semua salahku, Akashi-kun.."

 ***Flashback***

"Tetc-chan!" Ibu Kuroko mengejar Kuroko.

Kuroko berlari, emosinya tidak terkontrol, dia lari begitu saja hendak menuju ke seberang jalan, Ibu Kuroko berhasil meraih tangan Kuroko dan hendak menariknya tapi naas. Belum sempat Ibunya menariknya, sebuah mobil sprot berwarna putih dengan sigap mengerem mobilnya tapi sia-sia, Ibu Kuroko terkena bagian depan mobil dengan sangat keras, dan Kuroko telah terduduk di samping mobil itu.

"KAA-SAAAAANNNNNN!" Kuroko berdiri dan menghampiri Ibunya yang sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah.

 ***Flashback End***

"Kaa-san.. Maafkan Tet-chan.."

Kuroko masih menangis, tubuhnya gemetar, dia takut, takut Ibunya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tenanglah, Kuroko.. Berdoalah agar semua baik-baik saja.." Akashi mengarahkan kepala Kuroko dan menyandarkannya ke pundaknya.

Akashi mengusap surai biru Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Kuroko.."

Tiba-tiba ruangan tempat Ibunya di rawat terbuka dan terlihat Ibunya terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan tangan kirinya yang tertembus jarum infus.

"Kaa-san.."

"Maaf, pasien harus di pindahkan ke ICU." Ucap salah satu perawat.

Tiba-tiba paman datang dan membawakan baju ganti untuk Kuroko.

"Tetsuna, ganti bajumu dan bersihkan badanmu." Ucap sang paman.

"Hai'.." Kuroko mengambil tas berisi baju ganti dan bergegas menuju toilet.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Akashi?" Tanya Mayuzumi.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh berada di sini?"

"Bukan begitu, kenapa kau bisa bersama Tetsuna?"

"Kuroko yang mengajakku, dan aku ingin menemaninya."

"Apakah kau menyukainya?"

"Entahlah.."

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Mayuzumi duduk di sebelah Akashi dan tertunduk.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyakiti hati Tetsuna.."

"Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bahkan menyadari sejak pertama kali melihatmu dan Kuroko berbicara, kau seolah sangat tidak menginginkan Kuroko masuk di kehidupanmu, kenapa? Apa karena merasa tersaingi karena kalian berdua mirip?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku tidak menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya.."

Akashi tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya tidak menyangka ada laki-laki yang membenci gadis sebaik Kuroko."

Mayuzumi kembali tertunduk.

"Menysal? Itu tidak ada gunanya."

"Kau benar, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Mudah saja."

"Ha?"

"Perlakukan Kuroko seperti adik kandungmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maaf tapi aku rasa kau bisa memikirkan sendiri apa maksudku."

Akashi berdiri dari duduknya Karena melihat Kuroko yang sudah bersih dan keluar dari toilet. Dia menggandeng tangan Kuroko dan menuju ke depan ruang ICU tempat ibunya dirawat.

"Adik kandung ya?" Gumam Mayuzumi. "Mudah sekali caramu bicara, tapi bagiku itu sangat sulit."

Kuroko terduduk di bangku ruang tunggu. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Kuroko?"

Kuroko terdiam, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih.

"Akashi-kun apa tidak apa-apa jika membolos sekolah?"

"Jika itu demi kau, aku tidak apa-apa." Akashi tersenyum.

Kuroko tersenyum melihat senyum Akashi. Hati Akashi lega melihat senyuman Kuroko. Lalu, dokter keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Sensei.." Kuroko berdiri menghampiri dokter itu.

"Maafkan kami, tapi Kuroko Kotomi-san sudah pergi."

Kuroko terbelalak mendengar perkataan sang dokter.

"Apa..APA MAKSUD SENSEI?!"

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Permisi." Dokter meninggalkan mereka.

"Kaa..san..?" Tubuh Kuroko terasa kaku, seakan dia sulit berbicara.

Air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Kakinya lemas dan tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya. Dia tersimpuh di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Kepalanya terasa sakit seolah di hantam oleh benda tumpul. Dadanya sesak. Hatinya sakit seolah disayat berkali-kali. Tubuhnya bergetar. Wajahnya menjadi pucat seketika.

"Tetsuna.." Paman Kuroko duduk di depan Kuroko.

"Kaa..san… Aku..membunuhnya?" Suara Kuroko lirih hampir tidak terdengar.

Akashi hanya bisa memandangi Kuroko. Kuroko meremas pakaian di dadanya. Terdengar isakan tangis yang cukup keras. Akashi mendudukkan diri di samping Kuroko.

"Kuroko.." Akashi memeluknya, mencoba menenangkannya.

 **xxx**

Jenazah Kuroko Kotomi, ibu Kuroko di letakkan di sebuah altar kecil di kediaman keluarga Mayuzumi. Orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam mulai memasuki rumah dan mendekati Altar kecil itu. Ibu Kuroko mengenakan gaun yang sangat indah. Tapi sayang gaun indah itu adalah gaun yang di kenakannya ketika dia sudah tidak bisa melihat dunia lagi.

"Kaa-san, maafkan Tet-chan.. Tet-chan tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kaa-san, jangan tinggalkan Tet-chan sendirian, Tet-chan mohon.." Tangisan Kuroko membuat hati semua yang ada di situ tersayat termasuk Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

"Kaa-san, Tet-chan ingin terus bersama Kaa-san, Tet-chan tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kaa-san, Buka mata Kaa-san, Tet-chan mohon, Tet-chan tidak ingin sendiri.. Kaa-san.. Tet-chan mohon bangunlah, Kaa-san, Tet-chan menyayangi Kaa-san.. jangan tinggalkan Tet-chan, Tet-chan mohon.." Isakan tangis Kuroko membuat semua yang ada di situ menitihkan air mata.

Akashi sudah duduk di sebelah Kuroko yang menangis di samping raga yang sudah di tinggalkan jiwanya itu. Akashi meraih tubuh mungil Kuroko dan memeluknya.

"Kau tidak akan sendiri, Kuroko.. Aku akan terus bersamamu.." Bisik Akashi, mencoba menenangkan Kuroko.

Tubuh Kuroko semakin lemas, dia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa lebih sakit, seperti di pukul benda tumpul dengan sangat keras dan bertubi-tubi.

"Kuroko?" Akashi menatap Kuroko.

"Sa..kit.. sakit..sekali.." Perlahan kesadaran Kuroko menghilang.

"Kuroko.. Kuroko!" Akashi segera menggendong Kuroko menuju kamarnya dan di ikuti oleh Mayuzumi.

Setelah menidurkan Kuroko, Akashi duduk di sebelah Kuroko dan Mayuzumi berdiri menghadap keluar jendela.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Akashi.

"Entahlah."

"Apa kau masih ingin menyiksa batin Kuroko dengan perlakuanmu itu?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban, Mayuzumi hanya tertunduk.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang membenci Kuroko meski dia tahu semua tentang Kuroko."

"Jadi kau menyimpulkan kalau aku bodoh?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya."

"Ya, mungkin kau benar, mungkin aku memang bodoh, membenci gadis seperti dia, bahkan dia adalah Adikku."

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah, sulit bagiku untuk bersikap baik padanya."

Akashi berdiri. Dia menepuk pundak Mayuzumi.

"Jadilah Onii-san yang baik untuknya." Akashi berjalan menuju pintu kamar Kuroko.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Aku harus pulang."

Mayuzumi memandang Kuroko yang terbaring dan berwajah pucat. Terlintas di pikirannya bagaimana Kuroko memangku Ibunya yang bersimbah darah dan bagaimana dia menangis saat mengetahui Ibunya sudah tiada.

'Jika di pikir kembali, aku yang sudah menyebabkan semua peristiwa ini.' Sesal Mayuzumi dalam hati.

Lalu perlahan manik biru itu terlihat. Kuroko membuka matanya, dan menatap Mayuzumi dengan ekspresi datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kuroko bernada dingin.

"Apa aku tidak boleh ada di sini?"

"…" Kuroko masih memandang datar Mayuzumi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan keluar." Mayuzumi berjalan menuju pintu.

"Dimana Akashi?" Pertanyaan Kuroko menghentikan langkah Mayuzumi.

"Dia sudah pulang, ada apa?"

"Pergilah."

Mayuzumi keluar dari kamar Kuroko.

'Kenapa dia terasa berbeda? Auranya terasa berbeda, biasanya auranya hangat meski tatapannya datar, tapi tadi itu auranya terasa dingin.' Mayuzumi bertanya dalam hati.

Sedangkan Kuroko masih terbaring. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. 'Aku benci kalian semua.' Pikir Kuroko.

'Drrtttt drrrttt drrrttttt'

Ada telfon. Kuroko mengambil ponselnya. 'Akashi Seijuro' lalu dia mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa?" Nada dingin Kuroko sedikit membuat Akashi terkejut

" _Sudah bangun ternyata, kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Menurutmu?"

" _Ada apa denganmu, Kuroko?"_

"Ada apa denganku? Bukankah kau sudah tahu? Kaa-san meninggal dan aku menangis."

" _Bukan itu maksudku, kau menjadi lebih dingin."_

"Benarkah? Aku hanya berusaha tidak terlihat sedih."

" _Lupakan pertanyaanku tadi, beristirahatlah, Kuroko.."_

"Itu yang sedang aku lakukan, Akashi."

" _Baiklah, sampai jumpa."_

 ** _._**

 **TBC**

* * *

Sudah update ya~

Maaf Kishi updatenya gak bisa cepet, ini sudah di usahakan cepet tapi apa daya T-T

Maafkan Kishi atas typo dan cerita yang semakin ngawur~ dan maaf atas cover yang sangat abal, murahan dan ala kadarnya~ Kishi bikinnya pake hp dengan aplikasi yang sangat terbatas *Curhat dikitlah~ T-T

Arigatou sudah memberi Kishi semangat :') Kishi sangat terharu *eheh :')

Mohon Reviewnya ya :)

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan.

Arigatou~


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything Has Changed**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Kuroko No Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, OC, alur berantakan, Typo, cerita ngawur, Fem!Kuroko, garing, membosankan, DLL.**

 **.**

 **RnR?**

 **Welcome Readers-sama and Silent Readers**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **xxx**

 _"Lupakan pertanyaanku tadi, beristirahatlah, Kuroko.."_

"Itu yang sedang aku lakukan, Akashi."

 _"Baiklah, sampai jumpa."_

Kuroko menutup flip ponselnya. Sementara itu, Akashi yang baru saja sampai di rumah terkejut dengan nada bicara Kuroko yang dingin.

"Akashi? Baru saja dia memanggilku apa? Akashi? Kenapa aku merasa Kuroko menjadi orang yang berbeda? Kuroko mirip seperti 'Dia'. Apakah Kuroko juga akan menjadi kejam seperti'nya'?" Gumam Akashi.

-Keesokan harinya-

Jenazah Ibu Kuroko sudah siap untuk di kremasikan. Ayah Kuroko juga sudah sampai di Kyoto dan menghadiri upacara pemakaman Istrinya. Banyak kerabat yang menangis karena kepergian seorang Kuroko Kotomi, Ibu dari Kuroko Tetsuya. Tapi Kuroko? Tidak ada ekspresi yang muncul, tidak ada air mata yang mengalir, tidak ada kata yang keluar. Dia hanya menatap dengan ekspresi datar jenazah Ibunya yang terbaring dan siap untuk di kremasikan. Tatapannya kosong, seolah jiwanya ikut terbang bersama jiwa Ibunya. Bahkan saat api mulai tersulut dan membakar tubuh Ibunya, Kuroko hanya menatap api itu dengan datar.

Ia hanya berfikir 'Pada akhirnya semua orang akan mengalami hal yang sama.' Tapi kenapa meski dia punya pemikiran tersebut hatinya tetap terasa sakit? Sebuah sayatan dalam tinggal di dalam hatinya. 'Apakah ada obatnya?' Kali ini dia bertanya mengenai rasa sakit di dadanya itu.

Setelah api membakar habis tubuh Ibunya menjadi abu, Kuroko meninggalkan tempat itu. Akashi melirik Kuroko yang berjalan menjauh. Dia bisa melihat tetesan air dari mata Kuroko. Dan Akashi segera mengejar Kuroko. Ada sedikit perasaan lega di hati Akashi. Kuroko masih bisa menangis, itu artinya dia tidak seperti 'Dia'.

Dia meraih pundak Kuroko, dan Kuroko berbalik ke arahnya. Namu, Akashi sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat. Air mata memang mengalir deras dari matanya, tapi wajahnya datar, tatapannya kosong seperti raga yang telah di tinggal jiwanya.

"Kuroko.." Akashi segera memeluk Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya terdiam, tidak membalas pelukan Akashi. Air matanya terus mengalir tapi tidak ada perubahan di wajahnya.

'Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kuroko?' Tangis Akashi dalam hati.

"Bisakah kau melepaskanku?" Tanya Kuroko kali ini nada bicaranya normal.

"Kuroko, ada apa dengan wajah datar dan tatapan kosongmu itu?"

"Wajahku? Tatapanku? Bukankah itu biasa?"

"Tidak! Itu sama sekali tidak biasa!"

"Lalu? Apakah aku harus memasang wajah munafik? Tersenyum palsu kepada semua orang? Terlihat bahagia di depan semua orang? Menyembunyikan hatiku yang sudah hancur lebur sampai aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi?"

Akashi tercengang mendengar jawaban Kuroko.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan semua itu, tapi setidaknya hentikan tatapan kosongmu itu, Kuroko."

"Tatapan kosong? Lalu tunjukkan padaku tatapan seperti apa yang harus aku pakai."

Akashi menatap dalam manik biru cerah Kuroko. Dihapusnya air mata yang masih ada di pipi Kuroko. Kuroko yang di tatap dalam oleh Akashi mulai luluh dan ekspresi sedih muncul di wajahnya. Dipeluknya pemuda crimson itu. Lagi-lagi Kuroko tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Tedengar isak tangis di telinga Akashi. Dan Akashi pun mengusap surai _baby blue_ yang lembut itu.

"Menangislah, Kuroko.. hanya di depanku kau boleh menunjukkan kelemahanmu ini, jangan pernah tunjukkan pada siapapun."

Isakan tangis Kuroko semakin jelas terdengar dan Akashi mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau tidak akan sendiri, Kuroko.. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu."

"Arigatou..Akashi-kun.."

Kuroko menangis di pelukan Akashi dan membuat orang yang melihatnya merasa iba.

"Akashi-kun.." Suara Kuroko melemas dan wajahnya pucat.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?" Akashi menatap wajah Kuroko yang memucat.

"…" Kuroko hanya menggeleng

"Apa kau tidak tidur semalaman?"

"…" Kuroko menggeleng.

"Kita duduk di situ saja, Kuro-"

Dan Kuroko sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kuroko!" Akashi menggendong Kuroko di punggungnya.

'Kuroko pasti sangat terpukul dengan kepergian ibunya, wajar saja jika dia seperti ini.' Pikir Akashi.

Akashi menggendong Kuroko menuju mobilnya.

"Seijuro-sama?"

"Kita antarkan dia pulang."

"Baiklah."

Sesampainya di rumah Kuroko, Akashi membawa Kuroko ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya. Akashi mengusap kepala biru cerah Kuroko. 'Kau cantik sekali, Kuroko.' Pikir Akashi.

"Aka..shi..kun.."

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko memanggil nama Akashi tapi kesadarannya belum kembali.

"Kuroko, aku di sini..bangunlah.."

Perlahan Kuroko membuka matanya.

"A..Akashi..kun.."

"Syukurlah, Kuroko.." Akashi memeluk Kuroko.

Kuroko menangis lagi.

"Kaa-san.."

"Jangan menangisinya, Kuroko. Dia akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, aku juga pernah mengalaminya."

Lagi, isakan tangis keluar dari mulut Kuroko.

"Aku akan selalu di sampingmu, Kuroko.."

Kuroko menatap Akashi yang memasang senyuman di wajahnya.

"Janji?" Kuroko mengacungkang kelingkingnya.

"Janji."

Mereka menautkan kelingking mereka.

"Jangan sedih lagi ya, Kuroko."

'Tok Tok Tok'

"Ini aku." Terdengar suara Mayuzumi dari balik pintu.

Akashi membukakan pintu.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Tetsuna?" Tanya Mayuzumi setelah mendudukkan diri di samping Kuroko.

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli."

"Peduli? Setelah aku kehilangan Ibuku, kau peduli? Kau pandai sekali bercanda ya, Chihiro!"

"Ada apa dengan sikapmu itu Tetsuna?"

"Sikapku? Apakah sikapku salah? Bukannya kau juga bersikap seperti ini saat bersamaku?"

"…" Mayuzumi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika sudah tidak ada keperluan, bisakah kau meninggalkanku dan Akashi?"

"Tetsuna.. Aku minta maaf.." Ucap Mayuzumi masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Sikapku yang buruk selama ini dan.. aku sudah membuatmu kehilanga-"

"Kata maafmu tidak bisa menghidupkan Kaa-san kembali. Pergilah."

"Tapi aku.."

"Jangan menentangku!"

Mayuzumi segera meninggalkan Kuroko tanpa berkata apapun. Akashi menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana sikap Kuroko terhadap Mayuzumi dan bagaimana dia mengusir Mayuzumi, membuatnya tercengang.

"Kuroko..sikapmu.."

"Ada apa? Kau juga akan menanyakan sikapku?"

"Bukan begitu.. aku hanya kaget karna kau berubah."

"Berhentilah membahas tentang sikapku, Akashi-kun. Aku sama sekali tidak berubah. Keadaan yang membuatku seperti ini."

Akashi tersenyum. Namun senyumannya menyayat hati.

"Aku masih ingin tahu, apakah kau benar-benar Kuroko?"

"Tentu saja aku Kuroko Tetsuna, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko menjatuhkan diri di pelukan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun.. aku membutuhkanmu.." Ucap Kuroko yang terdengar menahan tangis.

Akashi kembali terkejut.

"Apa?"

"Aku..membutuhkanmu, Akashi-kun.."

Akashi mendekap tubuh Kuroko. 'Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Kuroko. Kenapa sikapmu menjadi berubah-ubah seperti ini? Apakah dalam dirimu muncul juga dirimu yang lain seperti 'Dia'?' Akashi bertanya dalam hati.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, Akashi-kun.. Aku tidak ingin sendiri."

"Sudah pasti…" Akashi mengusap surai biru cerah Kuroko. "Aku akan melakukannya, Kuroko."

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Kuroko menuju meja makan untuk sarapan. Dia sudah memakai seragam Rakuzan High School. Dia duduk di sebelah Bibinya, dan berhadapan dengan Mayuzumi.

"Kau sudah mau masuk sekolah ya, Tetsuna? Tidak mau izin dulu beberapa hari?" Tanya Bibi.

"Hai'.. aku harus masuk sekolah."

"Kalau begitu, makanlah yg banyak, Tetsuna. Kau tidak boleh sakit."

"Hai'.."

Kuroko makan dengan tenang tentu dia memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah, Tetsuna." Ucap Mayuzumi.

"Tidak perlu."

"…" Mayuzumi menunduk.

Kuroko beridiri dari kursinya.

"Tetsuna.." Kali ini Ayah Kuroko yang berbicara.

"Ada apa Tou-san?"

"Siapa pemuda yang bersamamu kemarin?"

"Dia Akashi Seijuro, Tou-san."

"Akashi? Jauhi dia Tetsuna!"

"Kenapa? Meski Tou-san memerintah aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Jangan membantah, Tetsuna! Dia adalah keluarga Akashi! Ayahnya akan menyingkirkan siapa saja yang dia anggap pengganggu."

"Lalu kenapa? Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu, asal aku bisa tetap bersamanya."

"Tetsuna!"

'PLAK'

"Jauhi dia!"

Kuroko menunduk. Pipinya memerah karena tamparan keras dari Ayahnya. Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari mulut Kuroko.

"Lucu sekali. Tou-san pikir aku akan melakukan apa yang Tou-san katakana setelah Tou-san menamparku?"

Ayah Kuroko tercengang dengan jawaban Kuroko.

"Berapa kali pun Tou-san melarangku, aku akan tetap bersamanya. Karena Tou-san memindahkan Kaa-san dan aku, Kaa-san meninggal. Dan entah kenapa hati kecilku menyalahkan Tou-san. Maaf aku harus pergi."

Kuroko meninggalkan mereka yang mematung di meja makan.

'Siapa dia? Apakah dia benar-benar Tetsuna?' Itulah yang ada di benak mereka semua.

Sedangkan Kuroko..

Dia berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat. Beruntung. Baru 5 menit dia duduk, bus datang. Dia duduk di bangku belakang bus, dan membaca sebuah novel.

'Kenapa? Kenapa aku membantah Tou-san saat dia menyuruhku menjauhi Akashi-kun? Dan kenapa aku meminta Akashi-kun untuk selalu bersamaku? Kenapa aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya? Dia hanya temanmu, Tetsuna! Jangan menyusahkan dia! Kau harus bisa berjuang sendiri!'

-Sampai-

Kuroko berjalan dari halte menuju sekolahnya. Entah kenapa dia tidak bersemangat untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam sekolahnya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Dia menatap gedung sekolahnya. Banyak siswa-siswi yang berjalan masuk menuju bangunan megah itu.

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang. 'Yosh! Tetsuna, kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu!' Kuroko pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung sekolahnya.

Dia sampai di locker sepatunya. Dia membukanya dan mengambil uwabaki miliknya. Setelah mengenakan uwabaki dan menaruh sepatunya di locker, Kuroko mengayunkan kakinya menuju kelas 2-A.

Dia memasuki ruangan itu dan segera duduk di bankunya. Kelas belum terlalu ramai dan Kuroko mulai melanjutkan membaca novelnya. Dia membaca kata demi kata dalam novel itu tapi entah kenapa yang ada di benaknya hanya kejadian saat dia memangku Ibunya yang bersimbah darah.

'Cih! Lagi-lagi peristiwa itu!' Kuroko membanting novelnya ke meja. 'Kenapa peristiwa itu selalu terlintas di benakku?'

Kuroko mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul meja. Sontak semua yang ada di kelas itu memberikan perhatiannya pada Kuroko. Mereka menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Se-sejak kapan ada orang di sana?"

"Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya memasuki ruangan ini."

"Bukankah kemarin Ibunya meninggal?"

"Kasihan sekali ya.."

"Kenapa dia sudah masuk sekolah?"

"Dia kan teman Akashi-sama."

Penghuni kelas yang sudah datang berbisik-bisik satu sama lain dan telinga Kuroko mampu menangkap setiap kata mereka. Kuroko menghela nafas. Lalu dia merasakan ada tangan yang mendarat di pundaknya. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangan menuju sang empunya tangan.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Ohayou, Kuroko."

"O-ohayou, Akashi-kun."

Akashi duduk di bangkunya. Dia menatap Kuroko yang sedang memperhatikan teman-teman sekelasnya yang masih berbisik-bisik membicarakannya.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, Kuroko." Ucap Akashi sambil menatap tajam ke arah kerumunan teman sekelasnya itu.

Yang di tatap Akashi pun segera membubarkan diri dan duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Kuroko tertunduk dan dia meremas rok seragamnya.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?"

"A-ah! Tidak ada.." Suara Kuroko sangat pelan dan dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Akashi.

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, katakana saja."

"…" Tidak ada jawaban, Kuroko tetap memalingkan wajahnya.

Akashi menghela nafas. 'Mungkin dia masih butuh waktu.' Pikirnya.

* * *

Kuroko duduk di bench di pinggir lapangan indoor Rakuzan High School. Matanya mengamati sepatu yang sedang ia kenakan dan tangannya memegang papan jalan dengan beberapa kertas. Wajahnya datar tapi dapat terlihat dari matanya luka yang terasa perih dan seakan sulit untuk sembuh.

'Apa..apa yang sedang aku rasakan ini?' Kuroko berusaha mencari jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri. Manik biru cerah itu pun tergenang oleh air mata yang terlihat berkilauan yang sudah siap untuk terjun.

'Bagaimana cara menghilangkannya? Kenapa terasa sesak?' Titik-titik air terlihat meresap di rok seragam Kuroko. Pipinya yang pucat itu di penuhi oleh air mata yang berhasil terjun dengan mulus.

'Kaa-san, kenapa Tet-chan masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu? Ini sangat menyiksa! Semua sudah berubah! Semua sudah hancur, Kaa-san.' Kuroko mendekap erat papan jalan yang dia bawa. Isakan tangis pun lolos dari mulut Kuroko dan mengundang perhatian dari para penghuni GYM.

Akashi yang sedang latihan pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandangi Kuroko yang sedang menangis.

'Kenapa? Setiap kali melihatnya menangis dadaku terasa sesak? Aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin mengusap air matanya. Kenapa? Kenapa aku merasakan hal ini?' Akashi tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kuroko.

Kuroko merasakan ada sentuhan yang hangat mendarat di kepala birunya. Dia mendongak agar dapat bertatap muka dengan orang yang sedang mengusap lembut kepalanya. Terlihat pemuda tampan bersurai crimson itu tengah tersenyum. Senyumannya menghangatkan. Tapi apa itu? Apa yang ada di ujung matanya? Sebuah cairan bening menggenang di sana.

Air yang mengalir di pipi Kuroko pun mengalir semakin deras. Bibirnya gemetar.

"Akashi..kun.."

Akashi mendudukkan diri di sebelah Kuroko. Dia mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Lihat Kuroko? Aku menangis hanya karena melihatmu menangis." Ucap Akashi.

Kuroko menatap Akashi. Dia mengusap pipinya yang basah dan berusaha menghapus air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Ada apa? Hm?"

"…" Kuroko menggeleng.

Akashi menghela nafas. Dia meraih pipi Kuroko dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Sejak tadi kau murung. Kau masih sedih?"

"A-aku..aku hanya..entahlah, Akashi-kun..rasa sakit ini tidak mau hilang." Kuroko memegangi dadanya.

Akashi meraih papan jalan yang masih di pegang Kuroko dan meletakkannya di sisi lain bench.

"Semua melihatmu menangis, Kuroko. Untuk saat ini, jangan tunjukkan kelemahanmu pada semuanya."

"Aku..sudah berusaha untuk menahannya, tapi air mata ini mengalir dengan sendirinya dan tidak mau berhenti, apa yang harus aku lakukan, Akashi-kun?"

Ingin sekali rasanya Akashi mendekap erat tubuh Kuroko. Tapi apakah dia akan melakukannya di depan semua orang? Saat ini, Kuroko hanya sebatas teman. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Hanya teman.

'Jika aku memeluknya sekarang, Kuroko akan mendapat masalah. Pasti akan tersebar gossip yang tidak bermutu. Tapi aku sangat ingin memeluknya.' Ucap Akashi.

Kenapa kau memikirkan hal itu, Akashi? Bukankah kemarin kau selalu memeluk Kuroko? Entahlah. Mungkin karena ini di sekolah? Mungkin…

Tidak ada satupun dari penghuni GYM yang berani mengganggu mereka berdua (Kuroko dan Akashi) bahkan pelatih. Mereka tahu betul badai macam apa yang sedang melanda kehidupan Kuroko dan satu-satunya orang yang dapat membebaskannya dari pusaran badai itu adalah sahabat dekatnya, Akashi.

"Akashi-kun.."

"Hm?"

"Jangan pergi.."

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Kuroko."

Entah apa yang ada di otak Kuroko yang jelas dia merasa takut kalau sahabat dekatnya itu akan meninggalkannya. Tiba-tiba Kuroko berdiri dari bench dan berlari keluar gedung.

"Kuroko!" Akashi berusaha memanggil Kuroko berharap dia akan berhenti.

Tapi Kuroko terus berlari menjauh. Mungkin dia tidak ingin tangisnya terlihat oleh orang lain? Mungkin..

"Kau tidak mengejarnya, Akashi?" Tanya Pelatih.

"Pelatih?"

"Saat ini Kuroko membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat menghiburnya."

Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas mengejar Kuroko. Setelah keluar gedung, Akashi melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada siapapun.

"Kuroko.."

Akashi mulai memanggil Kuroko dan itu percuma. Kuroko tidak mungkin menjawab panggilan Akashi. Akashi kembali membuka lebar-lebar mata dan telinganya. Dia berjalan menuju pohon besar di tengah taman sekolahnya. Telinganya menangkap isakan tangis yang samar-samar.

"Kuroko.."

Akashi melihat Kuroko tengah duduk di bawah pohon besar yang berada di tengah taman dengan rerumputan yang mengelilingi pohon besar itu. Dia mendekap kedua kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara lutunya.

Akashi segera menghampiri Kuroko dan kembali mengusap surai birunya.

"Aku tidak bisa.. aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis.. Kenapa?" Kuroko mulai bersuara.

Karena tidak ada siapapun, Akashi mendekap tubuh Kuroko. Kuroko membalas pelukan Akashi dan menangis tersedu di pelukan Akashi.

"Tenanglah, Kuroko.. Kau bisa menggunakan bahuku untuk bersandar, kau bisa memelukku jika hatimu terasa perih, keluarkan semua, Kuroko! Menangislah hanya saat bersamaku."

"Semua sudah berubah! Bahkan aku sudah tidak tahu bagaimana diriku yang sebenarnya, Akashi-kun.. Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Kuroko.."

"Aku ingin tersenyum seperti kemarin saat pertama kali akau bertemu Akashi-kun di sekolah ini.."

Akashi mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku sudah kehilangan separuh hidupku, Akashi-kun.."

"Tapi kau masih memiliki separuh lagi, kan? Lanjutkan kehidupanmu, Kuroko.."

"Apa..yang Akashi-kun lakukan setelah kehilangan seorang Ibu?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Tentu saja melanjutkan hidup. Sama sepertimu, Ibuku adalah separuh hidupku tapi aku tetap melanjutkan hidup."

"Akashi-kun akan membantuku kan?"

"Tentu saja..aku akan selalu di sampingmu, dan menyelamatkanmu dari badai ini.."

"Arigatou..Akashi-kun.."

'Aku akan di sampingmu, bersamamu, dan selalu bersamamu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu ingin bersamamu? Kenapa aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu? Kenapa aku merasa seolah kau adalah pengisi separuh hidupku yang sempat menghilang? Kenapa..yang ada di otakku sekarang hanya kau..Kuroko? Apa ini? Apa yang sedang aku rasakan….?'

* * *

Yoo Kishi update lagi nih :D

Anda bingung dengan cerita ini? Kishi juga! -_- #dilempar

Buat yang udah kasih semangat ke Kishi, Kishi ucapin terima kasih, Kishi sangat terharu *hiks :') :D

Dan buat seperti apa karakter Kuroko di fanfic ini, mohon tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya~ hihi #digampar

Untuk **ShanNeko** -san, suara ambulance nya saya bikin begitu kan biar kawaii(?) #digampar hehehe

Mohon maaf atas segala typo dan kekurangan yg lain.

Arigatou~


	4. Chapter 4

.

'Aku akan di sampingmu, bersamamu, dan selalu bersamamu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu ingin bersamamu? Kenapa aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu? Kenapa aku merasa seolah kau adalah pengisi separuh hidupku yang sempat menghilang? Kenapa..yang ada di otakku sekarang hanya kau..Kuroko? Apa ini? Apa yang sedang aku rasakan….?'

* * *

 **Everything Has Changed**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Kuroko No Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, OC, alur berantakan, Typo, cerita ngawur, Fem!Kuroko, garing, membosankan, DLL.**

 **.**

 **RnR?**

 **Welcome Readers-sama and Silent Readers**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

Kuroko berdiri menghadap jendela kamarnya. Bulan tampak indah malam ini. Kuroko membuka kaca jendela kamarnya dan merasakan sensasi belaian angin yang menerbangkan raambut indahnya. Dia menutup mata, mengingat kembali kejadian hari ini.

'Akashi-kun, maaf aku sudah menyusahkanmu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu melakukan hal yang tidak ingin kau lakukan seperti menjaga gadis bodoh yang tidak berguna seperti aku ini. Tapi hati kecilku, aku sangat ingin kau selalu bersama dengan ku.'

Egois memang. Tapi Kuroko membutuhkan seseorang. Lebih tepatnya dia membutuhkan Akashi.

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Tetsuna.." Terdengar suara Ayah Kuroko di balik pintu.

"Masuklah, Tou-san.."

Pria yang memiliki surai yang sama dengan Kuroko itu masuk dan duduk di sudut tempat tidur Kuroko.

"Ada apa Tou-san?"

"Bereskan barang-barangmu, Tetsuna."

"Kenapa? Kita mau pergi?"

"Ya, mulai besok kau akan tinggal di apartemen kita yang baru, tidak jauh dari sini."

"Tapi kan Tou-san akan kembali ke Tokyo, dan aku sendirian?"

"Jangan membantah dan cepat bereskan semuanya! Kau hanya akan membebani keluarga Mayuzumi jika terus berada di sini."

"Hai'.."

Kuroko berjalan menuju lemari besar di ujung ruangan. Dia mengeluarkan 2 koper besar dan mulai memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper.

"Kita akan pindah besok setelah kau pulang sekolah. Mintalah izin pada pelatih klubmu, kau harus meninggalkan klubmu untuk besok.

"Hai'.."

Ayah Kuroko meninggalkan kamar Kuroko. Kuroko merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya.

'Bahkan aku tidak mengenali Tou-san lagi. Kehindupan ini benar-benar konyol!' Pikir Kuroko. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai menjelajahi dunia mimpi.

* * *

" _Kau senang?"_

" _Um!"_

" _Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang. Kaa-san dan Tou-san pasti sudah menunggu."_

" _A-Arigatou! Aku benar-benar senang! Apakah kita bisa melakukannya lagi nanti?"_

" _Tentu saja!"_

" _Waahh.. Arigatou!"_

 _Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah gadis kecil bersurai baby blue itu. Perasaan senang meluap dari lubuk hatinya. Pertama kalinya dia dapat melakukan sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan bersama seseorang yang 'mungkin' sangat dia sayangi._

 _ **.**_

" _Jangan pergi! Aku mohon jangan pergi!"_

" _Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."_

" _Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, aku mohon jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

" _Selamat tinggal, Tetsuna."_

" _TIDAAAKK! JANGAN PERGI! BERHENTI! AKU MOHON!"_

 _Seorang gadis yang masih memakai seragam Teiko itu berlari mengejar seseorang. Dia tidak mempedulikan gelapnya malam itu, dia tidak peduli dengan hujan yang sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, dia tidak peduli dengan apapun, dia hanya peduli pada seseorang yang sedang dia kejar._

" _TETSUNA AWAS!" Seorang pria dan seorang wanita yang sangat Kuroko kenal berlari ke arahnya._

 _*Ciiiitttt* *Duuaarrr*_

" _TETSUNAAAAA!"_

 **.**

" _KAA-SAAAAAANNNNNN!"_

 _Kuroko memangku wanita yang bersimbah darah. Dia menutup matanya dan tiba-tiba dia melihat api besar yang membakar habis tubuh wanita yang sangat dia sayangi menjadi abu._

" _Kaa-san.. KAA-SAAAANN!"_

" **Kaa-san!"**

Kuroko membuka matanya dan terduduk di ranjangnya. Nafasnya tidak teratur, jantungnya serasa melonjak keluar. Didekapnya bantal yang ada di belakangnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal itu.

'Apa itu tadi? Mimpi apa itu? Kaa-san..'

Air mata mengalir membuat bantal di dekapannya basah. Isakan tangis memecah keheningan malam di ruangan yang dingin itu.

"Kaa-san.."

 **XXX**

"Kau tidak makan siang?"

"…" Kuroko hanya menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Jika kau tidak makan, kau bisa sakit."

"Jika Akashi-kun lapar, Akashi-kun bisa pergi sendiri."

Pemuda crimson yang berdiri di hadapan Kuroko itu menghela nafas. Dia menatap ekspresi datar Kuroko yang senantiasa terpasang dengan sempurna di wajahnya.

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini."

"Aku tidak menyiksa diri, Akashi-kun."

"Lihatlah wajahmu itu! Kau sangat pucat, matamu sembab, dan kau terlihat lemas. Kau tidak tidur lagi semalam?"

"…" Kuroko mengangguk masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau harus makan dan kau tidak boleh membantah lagi!"

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko. Kuroko tidak bisa menolak ajakan Akashi lagi dan ia pun menuruti kata Akashi.

"Apakah keabsolutan Akashi-kun kembali lagi?" Tanya Kuroko di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju kantin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalimat Akashi-kun yang tadi terdengar absolut."

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak Kuroko. Aku mengatakannya karena kau sangat keras kepala."

"Begitu ya.."

Mereka segera meletakkan makanan mereka di atas nampan dan mencari meja yang kosong. Kuroko berjalan di belakang Akashi. Akashi sepertinya berencana duduk bersama rekan satu timnya.

*BRUK* *PRAAANNNNGGG*

"Haahh!"

Refleks, Akashi langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Kuroko!" Akashi meletakkan nampannya di meja yang ada di dekatnya dan segera menghampiri Kuroko.

"Upss! Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Itu karena kau tak kasat mata."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kashira?" Ucap Akashi sambil menatap tajam gadis bersurai orange.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak sengaja menabraknya. Lagi pula itu salahnya karena tidak terlihat! Dasar bakteri!"

"Kau!"

*PLAK*

"Itu hukuman karena kau menumpahkan makan siangku dan kau menyebutku bakteri." Kuroko menampar pipi Kashira, gadis yang menabraknya.

"Kau!" Kashira hendak menarik rambut Kuroko tapi dengan sigap Kuroko menghindar dan Kashira tersungkur.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini." Kuroko menjambak rambut orange panjang Kashira. "Tapi tidak akan ada lain kali. Aku beri tahu kau ya, jangan pernah mecari masalah denganku atau aku tidak akan mengampunimu. Kau mengerti kan?" Kuroko membisikkan kalimatnya di telinga Kashira.

Akashi melebarkan matanya. 'Apa yang dia.. lakukan?' Akashi benar-benar tercengang dengan tingkah Kuroko.

"Maaf ya, Akashi-kun aku tidak bisa makan siang denganmu. Aku akan kembali ke kelas." Kuroko membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan kantin.

Sedangkan Akashi masih tidak percaya dengan perlakuan Kuroko barusan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Aku tidak ingin dia merebutmu dariku, Seijuro."

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu, jangan seenaknya memanggilku dengan nama panggilan dan aku sudah minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa bersamamu."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau bersama dia!"

"Dia sahabatku sejak di Teiko, dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak boleh mencintainya!"

*DEG DEG*

'Cinta? Benarkah itu? Apakah aku mencintai Kuroko?'

"Seijuro!"

"Hentikan itu, Kashira! Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu! Maaf aku harus pergi." Akashi berlari meninggalkan Kashira.

Akashi bergegas menuju ruang kelasnya. Di perjalanan, Akashi memikirkan sesuatu. 'Cinta? Cinta? Mungkinkah..' Akashi mengingat masa lalunya saat di Teiko. Dia mulai merasakan hal aneh semenjak Kuroko diangkat menjadi anggota tim inti di klub basket putri saat mereka baru saja naik ke kelas 2.

Akashi melangkahkan diri memasuki ruang kelasnya dan terlihat Kuroko sudah duduk dan mengeluarkan sebuah novel.

"Kuroko!" Akashi langsung menghampiri Kuroko sesampainya di kelas.

"Akashi-kun? Kau tidak jadi makan?"

"Lupakan dulu soal makan. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"Eh? Apa itu?"

"Sesuatu yang penting. Tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya di sini. Dan sebelum itu.. mengenai sikapmu tadi.."

"Jangan lanjutkan kalimatmu! Aku tidak ingin kau berkata apapun soal kejadian tadi."

"Tapi Kuroko, kau sudah keterlaluan."

"Keterlaluan? Aku hanya menamparnya, Akashi-kun! Sedangkan dia menjatuhkan semua makan siangku bahkan aku juga sampai terjatuh padahal aku akan memakannya bersamamu! Dan dia melakukannya tanpa alasan yang jelas! Siapa yang lebih kejam di sini ha?" Terlihat air mata sudah menggenang di mata Kuroko.

Akashi menghela nafas. Dia mengayunkan tangannya ke kepala biru Kuroko dan mulai mengusapnya.

"Aku minta maaf Kuroko.. dan aku minta kau jangan menangis ya." Akashi tersenyum tulus pada Kuroko.

Kuroko menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Akashi menarik kursi dan mendekatkannya ke depan meja Kuroko. Dia duduk menghadap Kuroko dan melipat tangannya di atas meja Kuroko.

"Jika tidak keberatan, aku akan mentraktirmu _vanilla shake_ sepulang latihan nanti sebagai ganti makan siang hari ini, bagaimana?" Akashi masih tersenyum.

"Maaf Akashi-kun, sepulang sekolah nanti Tou-san menyuruhku langsung pulang karena kami akan pindah ke apartemen."

"Kenapa kalian pindah?"

"Entahlah.."

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu kita akan melakukannya lain kali."

"Hai'.. dan Akashi-kun.."

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang akan kau bicarakan?"

"Mungkin aku akan mengatakannya lain kali." Akashi kembali tersenyum pada Kuroko.

'Apa yang membuatmu memiliki memiliki 2 sisi yang berbeda Kuroko? Kau polos, manis, menggemaskan, dan aku menyukai semua itu tapi sekarang, kau juga memiliki sifat yang menurutku sedikit kejam.' Akashi memperhatikan Kuroko yang sedang asik membaca novel.

'Kau pasti masih terguncang karena kematian Ibumu.' Akashi mengerutkan dahinya. 'Benar juga! Sudah beberapa hari sejak kematian Ibunya tapi dia tidak muncul juga ya. Sebenarnya kenapa dia pergi begitu lama? Dan apakah Kuroko masih tidak menginatnya?'

"Kuroko.."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau masih tidak bisa mengingat orang itu?"

"Orang itu?"

"Ternyata kau masih tidak mengingatnya ya."

"Eh?"

"Lupakan saja. Lanjutkan membacamu."

"Hai'.."

 **XXX**

"Mulai sekarang kita tinggal di sini, Tetsuna. Sampai masalah di Tokyo selesai." Ucap pria bersurai biru muda.

"Hai' Tou-san."

"Aku sudah membersihkan semuanya, kau hanya tinggal merapikan barang-barang pribadimu."

"Hai'.."

"Kau akan memakai kamar itu." Ayah Kuroko menunjuk kamar utama.

"Eh? Kamar utama?"

"Pakai saja kamar itu, Aku akan pakai kamar yang satunya."

"Hai'.."

"Dan satu lagi! Aku masih belum menemukan pekerja untuk mengurus rumah ini, jadi untuk sementara kau yang mengurus semuanya."

"Hai' Tou-san."

Kuroko berjalan menuju kamar itu. Dia membuka kamar itu. 'Luas sekali, tapi kenapa Tou-san memilih apartemen ini? Apakah tidak mahal membayar apartemen semewah ini?' Kuroko segera membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Haahh.. selesai juga." Kuroko merebahkan diri di ranjang setelah merapikan semua barang-barangnya.

"Tapi.. aku mengurus semuanya? Apa aku bisa? Aku tidak seperti Kaa-san yang pandai mengurus rumah meski di rumah kami di Tokyo memiliki beberapa maid." Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Aku harus bisa!" Kuroko mendudukkan diri.

"Aku akan mengambil minuman di dapur." Kuroko menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas. 'Lengkap sekali. Apakah Tou-san yang menyiapkan semua ini?' Pikir Kuroko sambil menuangkan air dingin ke gelasnya.

Setelah menenggak habis minumannya, dia memerisa semua perlengkapan dapur. 'Aku akan mencoba memasak sesuatu.' Pikirnya.

Kuroko memasang celemek berwarna merah muda. Dia menaruh sebuah panci di atas kompor, setengah dari panci itu terisi air. Dia mengidupkan apinya dan meletakkan tutup panci yang transparant di atas panci itu.

Dia mengambil sebuah mie instant, telur, wortel dan beberapa sayuran. Dia juga mengambil beberapa bumbu dapur. Setelah air mendidih, dia memasukkan mie ke dalam panci. Sembari menunggu, dia memotong sayuran yang dia ambil. Setelah mie matang, dia mematikan kompor, meniriskan mie itu, mencucui sayuran dan menyiapkan penggorengan beserta mentega. Dia juga sudah menghaluskan beberapa cabai dan bawang untuk masakannya.

Dia lalu mengidupkan kembali kompor yang di atasnya terdapat penggorengan beserta mentega. Dia mengambil spatula dan menunggu menteganya meleleh.

'Semoga aku bisa memasaknya.' Pikir gadis biru itu.

Setelah dia rasa mentega di atas penggorengan meleleh, dia menumis cabai dan bawang halus. Aroma bawang dan cabai pun menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Setelah itu, dia memasukkan 2 butir telur ke penggorengan. Dia mengaduk telur itu bak koki handal. Setelah itu, dia memasukkan mie yang sudah tiris. Dia kembali mengaduk-aduk makanan yang ada di atas penggorengan itu. setelah selesai mengaduknya, dia memasukkan sayuran yang sudah siap ke dalam penggorengan.

Api dikecilkan, dia mengambil kecap, lada dan sedikit garam dan memasukkannya ke dalam campuran masakan di atas penggorengan. Kembali mengaduk agar semuanya tercampur dengan rata. Setelah semua matang, dia memindah masakannya dari penggorengan ke piring.

'Yosh! Sudah jadi. sekarang tinggal membuat ocha.' Kuroko meletakkan piring berisi masakannya ke atas meja makan dan menuju dapur. 'Ah! Aku lupa!' Kuroko berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

5 _messages_ dan 8 _missed call_. Dia membukanya dan semuanya dari Akashi Seijuro. 'Heeh? Ada apa Akashi-kun menelfonku sampai 8 kali?' Kuroko kemudian membuka pesannya dan semua pesan berisi sama.

" _Kuroko, bisakah kau memberitahu alamatmu? Nama apartemen dan nomornya? Aku akan berkunjung sepulang latihan, aku juga akan membawakan vanilla shake untukmu."_

Kuroko melirik jam dinding. 06.35. 'Jika tidak ada latihan tambahan, 25 menit lagi latihan sudah selesai.' Pikir Kuroko. Kuroko pun segera membalas pesan Akashi.

" _Apartemen-xxxxxxxx- lantai 7 nomor 215. Akashi-kun juga tidak perlu repot membawakan vanilla shake untukku."_

Kuroko menaruh ponselnya di saku celananya dan duduk di meja makan. Dia menutup masakannya menggunakan sebuah tudung kecil agar tetap hangat. Dia melepas celemek dan berjalan menuju sofa.

'Tou-san di mana?' Kuroko menuju kamar Ayahnya.

"Tou-san.." Kuroko mulai memanggil Ayahnya. 'Mungkin dia pergi. Yasudah lah.' Kuroko pun duduk di sofa empuk ruang tamu.

*Drrrttt Drrrttt*

Ada pesan masuk. Kuroko mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya dan membukanya.

" _Ternyata tidak jauh dari rumahku. Kalau begitu aku akan ke sana sekarang dan aku sudah membawa vanilla shake. Pastikan kau menyediakan makanan ya, Kuroko."_

"Eh? Dasar Akashi-kun! Sejak dulu tidak berubah! Mungkin aku akan mencicipi masakanku dulu." Kuroko berjalan menuju meja makan.

*Ting Tong*

Belum sampai dia di meja makan, dia mendengar ada seseorang yang memencet bell. Dia berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membukanya.

"Doumo."

"Cepat sekali!"

"Itu karena aku kebetulan sudah sampai di depan apartemen ini."

"Dan latihannya selesai lebih cepat?"

"Itu karena aku ada urusan."

Kuroko _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban Akashi. 'Apakah urusan yang kau maksud adalah main ke rumahku?'

"K-kalau begitu, silahkan masuk, Akashi-kun."

Mereka masuk.

"Jadi mulai sekarang kau tinggal di sini ya, Kuroko."

"Um!"

"Apakah kau sedang sendirian?"

"Ya begitulah, Tou-san sepertinya sedang keluar."

"Ini _vanilla shake_ mu." Akashi meletakkan 2 cup di atas meja.

"Eh? Ada 2?"

"Ya, yang satu milikku."

"Oh begitu.."

"Lalu, apakah kau sudah menyiapkan apa yang aku minta?"

"Eh? Su-sudah tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan rasanya karena aku memasknya sendiri."

"Masakanmu sendiri?"

"Ya, aku hanya ingin mencoba memasak sesuatu karena beberapa hari kedepan aku yang mengurus rumah ini sendirian jadi.."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencobanya."

"Eh? K-kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ba-baiklah."

Mereka berjalan menuju meja makan dan membawa minuman mereka masing-masing. Kuroko membuka penutup makanannya dan aroma sedap pun menguar.

"Aromanya enak."

"I-iya tapi aku tidak menjamin rasanya."

"Aku akan mencobanya. Kalau begitu itadakimasu."

Akashi mengambil masakan Kuroko menggunakan sumpit dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mengunyah masakan itu dan wajahnya memerah seketika.

'Kenapa hanya ada rasa pedas? Dan pedasnya luar biasa pedas! Berapa banyak cabai yang dia masukkan?!' Akashi dengan susah payah menelan makanan itu.

"Ti-tidak enak ya? Ma-maafkan aku, Akashi-kun. Aku pikir aku bisa memasknya, tapi ternyata memang aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menjadi perempuan yang baik seperti Kaa-san, maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.." Kuroko menunduk dan terlihat butiran air mata menetes dari mata birunya.

Akashi tercengang. 'Dia..menangis? Dan dadaku lagi-lagi terasa sesak karena melihatnya menangis. Dia pasti sudah berusaha memasaknya meski dia bilang ini hanya percobaan.'

"Jangan menangis, Kuroko." Akashi berdiri dari duduknya dan mengusap kepala Kuroko.

Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Akashi tengah tersenyum. Melihat senyuman Akashi, wajah Kuroko memerah dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"A-Akashi..kun.."

'Gawat! Jantungku memberontak! Jika terus seperti ini jantungku akan melonjak keluar! Bagiamana ini?' Kuroko kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko, dan Kuroko berdiri dari duduknya. Akashi masih tersenyum dan menghapus air mata yang masih ada di pipi pucat Kuroko.

"Jangan menangis. Kuroko yang aku kenal seharusnya bukan gadis yang cengeng."

'Tahan, Tetsuna! Jika kau tidak bisa menahannya, kau akan sesak nafas dan pingsan di depan Akashi-kun. Itu sangat tidak elit!' Ucap Kuroko dalam hati.

"Lebih baik kita menghirup udara segar." Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko dan mereka menuju balkon.

"Waahh.. Kyoto tampak indah saat malam." Kuroko tersenyum lebar saat mereka sudah sampai di balkon.

Akashi tersenyum melihat seyum lebar Kuroko. Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. pertama kalinya dia melihat senyuman lebar Kuroko. Ada perasaan lega di hatinya saat ia menatap Kuroko yang masih tersenyum lebar.

Kuroko yang merasa kalau dia sedang di perhatikan oleh Akashi pun menolehkan kepalanya ke sang pemuda crimson di sebelah kanannya. Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mereka mematung saling menatap satu sama lain. _Sapphire_ bertemu _ruby_.

Perlahan namun pasti, Akashi mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Perlahan namun pasti, Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko. Aroma _vanilla_ merasuk ke hidung Akashi. Begitu juga dengan aroma mint yang merasuki hidung Kuroko.

Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi, bahkan hidung mereka sudah hampir bersentuhan. Mereka dapat saling merasakan nafas masing-masing. Jantung keduanya yang berdetak sangat cepat seolah menjadi lagu pengiring di antara mereka.

Kuroko dengan berani, menatap langsung manik ruby milik Akashi dengan jarak sedekat ini. Seolah ada batang bambu yang menancap di tubuhnya, dia tidak bisa bergerak.

*Chuu

Kuroko bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat sedang menyentuh bibir _pink_ tipisnya. Matanya tertutup secara otomatis karena sudah tidak ada lagi jarak antara dia dan Akashi. 10 detik mereka menikmati moment yang baru pertama kali mereka lakukan itu.

Akashi menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kuroko, sedangkan Kuroko masih mematung dan matanya sudah terbuka. Akashi meraih pipi Kuroko dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Kuroko.." Akashi menatap dalam manik biru cerah Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya menatap Akashi karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Akashi pun mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

' _Aku merasakan ada hal aneh yang menimpaku setiap kali bertemu denganmu, bahkan aku sudah merasakannya sejak pertama kali aku melihat senyum manismu. Tapi aku mengabaikannya karena aku berfikir mungkin ini bukan masalah besar, lagi pula aku tidak terlalu terganggu…_

 _Tapi.. perasaan itu sedikit memudar saat Dia menguasaiku. Dan aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam saat melihatmu terbaring lemah di rumah sakit setelah orang itu memutuskan untuk berpisah denganmu dan keluargamu.'_

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemandangan malam kota Kyoto. Dari sini, dia bisa melihat mansion tempat ia tinggal.

' _Tapi… setelah pertandingan itu.. tidak! Di tengah pertandingan itu, saat Dia sudah menghilang, aku merasakan hal aneh itu muncul lagi setiap kali aku melihatmu. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa senang meski untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku di lahirkan aku kalah. Seolah rasa sakit karena kekalahan sirna begitu saja saat melihatmu bahagia…_

 _Tapi.. aku merasakan ada kekecewaan di lubuk hatiku saat kau memberikan senyum manismu pada Kagami Taiga dan aku mendengar bahwa ada hubungan special antara kalian.'_

Akashi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kuroko yang masih mematung. Dia meraih tangan Kuroko dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

' _Hal aneh itu pun kembali aku rasakan saat melihatmu mengenakan seragam Rakuzan High School, berdiri di depanku dan memasang senyuman di wajahmu. Entah mengapa aku merasa bahagia dan merasa lega setelah mendengar sendiri dari mulutmu bahwa antara kau dan Kagami tidak ada hubungan special seperti yang aku dengar.'_

"A-A-Akashi..kun.." Suara lirih Kuroko tertangkap oleh telinga Akashi dan Akashi langsung menarik tangan Kuroko agar dia jatuh ke pelukan Akashi.

' _Hal aneh itu semakin menjadi-jadi dan semakin mengganggu pikiranku karena sejak saat itu hanya ada wajahmu dengan senyum manismu yang ada di pikiranku. Aku merasa senang meski aku tidak tahu apa alasannya…_

 _Tapi.. hatiku perih saat melihatmu menitihkan air mata. Hatiku benar-benar hancur ketika melihatmu tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata karena kau kehilangan sosok yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu. Aku merasa, aku harus selalu ada di sampingmu dan aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Dan sekarang aku sudah menyadarinya. Menyadari hal aneh yang selalu mengganggu pikiranku. Menyadari apa arti dari semua yang aku rasakan saat bersamamu. Semua itu aku rasakan karena…_

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

* * *

Hollaa~~

Kishi update lagi nih! maaf karena updatenya molor bgt *HEHEH #ditimpuk. Kishi sebenernya udah kepikiran ceritanya nanti bakal kaya gimana, tapi Kishi ubah sedikit dari konsep awal karena ada saran yang sangat-sangat bagus dari Hana-san, sahabat sekaligus senpai Kishi Heheh. *Gak ada yg nanya*

Semoga Anda sekalian menikmati cerita yang tidak karuan dan berantakan ini. Mohon tinggalkan kritik dan saran di review atau PM. Maaf atas typo, kesalahan kata, tanda baca dan lain-lain yang kurang tepat.

Arigatou sudah memberi Kishi semangat, Kishi sangat menghargai *Terharu

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

*Pukul 6.15 di depan gerbang salah satu sekolah di Kyoto*

"Kau harus kembali sekarang." Seorang pria bersurai biru muda itu berdiri di hadapan seorang pemuda.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kau bahkan tidak mucul saat upacara pemakamannya!"

"Itu karena Tetsuna sudah tidak mengenaliku."

"Jika kau tidak bertemu dengannya, dia tidak akan pernah mengenalimu selamanya!"

"Lebih baik begitu dari pada aku harus bersamanya tapi dia tidak tahu siapa aku."

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu! Kau harus kembali dan kau tidak boleh membatahnya lagi!"

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku memikirkannya."

"Hhh.. aku tidak akan memberimu banyak waktu, kau harus segera kembali."

"Hai'.."

Pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya sesaat lalu pergi meninggalkan pria yang masih mematung di tempat itu.


End file.
